Dinotopia: The Animated Series
DINOTOPIA: THE ANIMATED SERIES '''(or simply '''DINOTOPIA) is an American animated television series directed by Davis Doi. The show is based on the Dinotopia books by James Gurney. The show aired on August 1, 2005, one month after Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone: The Movie was released. The show introduces new characters for the series. Almost all the actors from the film reprised their characters. The show has dubbed in 46 languages. The tv series is distributed by Universal Animation Studios. Plot 26 and her human friends, Kex Bradley and Mara lived together in the Hatchery in the Island of Dinotopia. They go on greatest adventures, including the other side of Dinotopia. Along the way, they meet Shanise, a shy and nice Corythosaurus, Stinktooth and Ellen, two Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Sebastian, a young but large Apatosaurus, and Rhoga and Thudd, two dinosaurs that which one of them is dimwitted or bossy. Characters Main List of Characters of Dinotopia: The Animated Series *Kex Bradley (Voiced by Alec Medlock in Season 1, then Luke Kelly in Season 2-3, then Johnny Fernandez in Season 4-7, and lastly Albert Crew in Season 8) *Mara (Voiced by Tara Strong) *John (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *26 (Voiced by Alyssa Milano) *Spazz (Voiced by Jamie Kennedy) *Stinktooth (Voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan in Season 1 thru 4, then Martin Arthur Duncan onwards) *Rhoga (Voiced by Kathy Griffin) *Thudd (Voiced by Wayne Knight) *Shanise (Voiced by Masasa Moya) *Zippo (Voiced by Lee Evans) *Albagon (Voiced by George Segal) New *Ellen (Voiced by Anndi McAfee) *Sebastian (Voiced by E.G. Daily) *Featherlead (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) *Plesia (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) *Lina (Voiced by Claire Corlett) *Skyla (Voiced by Chantal Strand) *Tricia (Voiced by Andrea Libman) *Michael Marshall (Voiced by Xavier Cook in Season 5 & 6, then Anthony Jacobs from Season 7 & 8) *Judy Marshall (Voiced by Francisca Francis) *Martha Marshall (Voiced by Ellen Kennedy) *Rachelle (Voiced by Kath Soucie) Trivia/Errors *During production, the director decides to continue the series for unknown reasons. *The UK dub was supposed to be on the list of languages used for the series, but due to dubbing failure, the dub wa removed. *Shanise's crest is completely different like the movie Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: The Movie, and remains the same. *From Seasons 1 - 4, Michael Clarke Duncan voices Stinktooth, then by Seasons 5 - 8, he is voiced by Martin Arthur Duncan. *Kex Bradley is the only character to be voiced by 4 people. Music The music for the intro and episodes were composed by Mark Watters. The song 'I'll take you there" by Windy Wagner is only included during the episode credits. Songs Dinotopia: The Animated Series songs Gallery /Gallery/ Credits Directed by Davis Doi Produced by Steven Squillante & Robert Winthrop Written by Sean Roche & James Gurney Music by Mark Watters Edited by Scott Arundale & Bruce Cathcart Seasons Episodes Dinotopia: The Animated Series episodes Languages available Dinotopia: The Animated Series languages # Arabic # Azerbaijani # Bosnian # Bulgarian (2 versions) # Catalan # Chinese # Croatian # Czech # Danish # Dutch # Estonian # Finnish # Flemish # French # German # Greek # Hebrew # Hindi # Hungarian # Icelandic # Indonesian # Italian # Japanese # Korean # Argentinian Spanish # Chilean Spanish # Mexican Spanish # Latvian # Lithuanian # Macedonian # Malay # Norwegian # Polish # Brazilian Portuguese # Portuguese # Romanian # Russian # Serbian # Slovene # Castilian Spanish # Swedish # Thai # Turkish # Ukrainian # Vietnamese # Welsh International Channels #United States: Cartoon Network (2005 - 2015), Boomerang (2015 - present) #Mexico: Galavision #The Netherlands: VPRO #Belgium: Ketnet #Norway: TV 2 #Iceland: Stöð 2 #Germany: Super RTL #Croatia: HRT 1 #Spain: Clan TVE #Hungary: Minimax Hungary #Bosnian: BHT 1 #France: Boing France #Japan: TV Tokyo #Korea: Educational Broadcasting System #Denmark: TV 2 (Denmark) #Israel: Hop! Channel #Indonesia: Disney Channel Indonesia #Macedonia: Sitel (TV channel) #Romania: Boomerang Romania #Chile: Canal 13 #Argentina: Telefe #Greece: Star Channel #Latvia: Latvijas Televīzija #Lithuania: LRT Televizija #Malaysia: Disney Channel Malaysia #Poland: Boomerang Poland #Slovenia: Pop TV #Ukraine: TET #Azerbaijan: AzTV #Italy: Cartoonito Italy #Egypt: Cartoon Network (Arabian) #Bulgaria: TV7 (2010 - 2016), Nova Television (2014 - present) #Catalonia:Televisió de Catalunya #China: CCTV-14 #Sweden: TV4 #Thailand: ITV (Thailand) #Vietnam: VTV #Brazil: Boomerang Brazil #Portugal: RTP2 #Wales: S4C #Czech Republic: Česká Televize #Estonia: ETV2 #India: Disney Channel India #Serbia: B92 #Russia: Nickelodeon Russia #Finland: Nelonen 4 DVD/VHS releases Dinotopia: The Animated Series releases See Also * Dinotopia's Dinosaur Story Tales * Dinotopia Shorts